


Rub the Sore Spots

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: He used to think love was wine, and roses.  He now knew love was treating each otherâ€™s blisters, and rubbing sore, overworked muscles at the end of the day.





	Rub the Sore Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The screech of car tires brought Justin back from his semi pained thoughts he’d been focused on for most of his walk. His feet were throbbing his legs were sore and his ankles both felt like they were healing from sprains. He was within seeing distance of the loft and it was the only thing keeping him from curling up on the bench removing his shoes and taking a nap. 

That and Brian was home now. He grinned as Brian pulled up to the curb and the door opened. Within seconds his lover was leaning on his car watching Justin walk up the street.

“What are you wearing?” Came a playfully scolding voice of his partner as he walked the space between them.

Justin stopped and grinned. He was limping slightly because it hurt too much to walk normally. He knew he was going to get crap from Brian.

“Um my new boots my boyfriend bought me for my birthday.”

Brian smirked, coming up in front of the younger man. “Those look like Doc Martins.”

Justin nodded. “He said they’re ugly but at least they’re expensive.”

“Sounds smart.”

“He’s a genius.”

“Which clearly you aren’t. Why are you wearing new unbendable unsupported boots on a ten hour work shift?”

Justin smiled and let himself blush slightly. Brian laughed pulling him into a hug unable to wait any longer.

“Cause.”

“Cause?”

“Cause my boyfriend bought them for me.”

Brian smiled. “Ah. Did you want to show them off?”

Justin nodded into his partner’s shoulder. “Everybody thought they were fabulous.”

Brian chuckled. “Now you can’t walk.”

“But at least I’m stylish.”

“After my own heart.”

“I always have been.”

Brian smiled pulling back enough to look in blue eyes. He smiled planting a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips. 

“Up?”

Justin giggled unable to hold back his silly laugh. “I’m too heavy.”

Brian put Justin’s arms around his neck. “Ready. Hop!”

Justin laughed as he jumped wrapping his legs around his partner’s waist. Brian held him in place holding his thighs getting his laughing in control before trying to walk.

Justin laughed into Brian’s neck. “If the whole neighborhood wasn’t sure we we’re gay they know now.”

“Didn’t you blow me on the front stairs once?” Brian pondered beginning to walk only slightly slower.

“Oh yea. I guess they already knew. We’re lucky we didn’t get arrested.”

“Drunk in public, and lewd and immoral conduct.”

Justin laughed. 

“You know we should try fucking like this.”

“We haven’t? Wow . . . we haven’t. I thought we tried like every position possible.”

“Like finding five bucks in your pocket that you didn’t know was there.”

Justin laughed and kissed Brian’s cheek. “Don’t you feel foolish?”

Brian laughed shifting his weight for a moment to smack his ass. “No.”

They entering the building Brian set his lover down in the elevator. “Can ya make it from here?”

“I think I got it covered.” Justin laughed. “Ah you gave me a wedgie.”

“You liked it.”

“I may like a lot of stuff up my ass, but my underwear isn’t one of them

Brian planted his tongue in his cheek. “So how those feet feeling?”

Justin laughed. “A lot like my ankles calves and thighs feel.”

“Wasn’t very smart sonny boy.”

“Believe me I knew that before the first hour was through.” 

“Yet I never got a call. ‘Brian could you bring me my sneakers at lunch.”

Justin smiled. Brian never realized how domestic he really was.

“You didn’t come in for lunch.”

“I would have.”

Justin nuzzled his neck planting a few of his feather light kisses under Brian’s jaw. Brian had to hold back a shiver. Those kisses went right to his soul. The just barely there touches of Justin’s lips were something he’d never had with anyone before, and they did crazy things to him.

The elevator stopped. Justin was a pretty sorry sight given just that long without walking and his limp was already five times worse. Brian unlocked the door then with a laugh swooped down hooking his arm under Justin’s legs the other behind his back.

“You are going to be sore tomorrow from doing that.”

“I’ll live.” Brian assured carrying him strait to the bed room pausing only to latch the door. Justin noticed how gently he was laid on the bed. Brian did it unconsciously. He watched his boyfriend remove his jacket undo his shirt and strip to his briefs.

“Well I feel better.” Brian teased. 

Justin huffed a laugh. He was too tired to even care. He could sleep boots and all. He let his eyes float closed, and smiled when Brian straddled his legs. He pulled off his shirt kissing his chest and rubbing the muscles for a moment. Sliding down he undid Justin’s pants before moving to his feet removing Justin’s new pride and joy boots.

“My feet smell?” Justin mumbled around a little laugh.

Brian scoffed. “No. Thank god.”

Brian saw the imprint in his socks from boots worn all day he peeled off the sox to show his lover’s hard working feet. Justin moaned slightly as the sox were removed.

“Hurt?”

“Feels better.” Justin yawned rubbing his eyes.

“You were up so early this morning.” Brian mentioned rubbing the pained feet gently.

“Mmm Debbie has been taking it easy.”

“Yea there for you’ve taken her load. Debbie works at the diner. That’s her job. You go to school. That’s supposed to be your job.”

Justin sighed as his lover hit a sore spot working it out. “I like working there.”

“Then make it a hobby not a full time job.”

“Can we talk about this later. It’s taking away from how good what you’re doing to my feet feels.” 

Brian smiled warmly.

“Ouch!” Justin yelped a second later.

“So much for feeling good. Oh blister.”

“Oh gross. S’ok they feel better. Thanks.” Justin said looking down the length of him to see Brian still rubbing his feet. “You don’t have to Bri.”

Brian lightly kissed the bottom of his foot. He looked up at Justin. ‘You work just as hard as any other man. Don’t think you’re less important than I am. You’re the best at whatever you do. Whether it’s art or serving pink plate specials and you deserve someone to take care of you.’

That’s what Brian thought but he’d have to rely on his actions to speak for him. Justin sat up on his elbows and smiled at his lover.

“Got a needle? I’ll get rid of them.”

“The hole will close and it’ll fill again.” Brian informed.

Justin sighed and plopped back to the bed.

“It’s almost impossible to walk on them.” He told. He worked the loading doc at a grocery store, AND washed dishes when he was in high school and first year at college before intern programs got him out. He knew about working on your feet.

Justin nodded absently. “Yay.”

Brian stood. “I’ll be right back.”

Grabbing a razor paper towel gauze and medical tape from the first aid box, he took to keeping when Justin and Gus became large fixtures in his life, got a tube of Neosporin and wondered back to the bed room. Justin looked at him.

“Trust me?”

“With a razor?”

Brian grinned. “No blood. Unless I fuck up.”

“Bri you don’t have to. Don’t you think that’s kinda gross?” 

“It’s water. Plus, little one, you don’t know how to fix these things.”

“Ah and you do.”

“I owned new shoes once or twice in college.”

Justin grinned. “But your boyfriend didn’t buy them for you.”

“Just the love of my life.” Brian told pausing for effect. “Myself.”

Justin kicked him playfully. 

“K don’t move.”

Justin watched as his lover carefully slit open the raised skin letting the paper towel wipe away the water held inside. He flinched as the towel was pressed to sore skin.

“Sorry Sunshine.” Brian mumbled absently set on his task. Justin smiled softly watching with love.

He used to think love was wine, and roses. He now knew love was treating each other’s blisters, and rubbing sore over worked muscles at the end of the day. Floor picnics were nice if they just happened, but Brian scheduling meetings in time with his classes so he didn’t have to walk in the cold or ride the city bus after dark seemed so much sweeter. I love you used to be important because of the words. It was important now because it was Brian and he felt it when he heard it.

He watched as Brian finished wrapping up the balls of his feet.

“There.” He said rubbing them a little more. “Better?”

“Much.” Justin sat up looking down into hazel eyes.

“I’m glad you like the boots, but wear them like that again, and I’m taking them away.”

Justin laughed kissing his forehead. “Lay with me?”

“Sure Sonny boy.” He chuckled crawling up next to his boy.

Brian petted the blond head as Justin was lulled to sleep. “Bri?” He whispered eyes closed almost asleep.

“Hm?”

“Will you always rub my feet?”

Brian smiled pulling his lover closer to his chest. “Always.”


End file.
